


Alaska

by SoraMoto



Series: Vinland [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, OC - Vinland, Post Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene removed from North American Mother. Takes place during the purchase of Alaska from Russia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alaska

“Ivan!”  
The ashy blond head of the Russian diplomat looks up as his name is called and he spots the bobbing blond waving him down from the crowd and smiles.  
“Fredka. It is good to be seeing you again.”  
Alfred smiles up at ivan as he approaches.  
“Same here. So are you ready to get this treaty signed?”  
“Da.”  
Still smiling Alfred takes Ivan’s hand and leads him through the busy port to a waiting carriage. The carriage took them to the White House where Ivan was able to relax and freshen up from his journey before they both attended a formal dinner to welcome Ivan and his ambassador for the treaty signing. During the dinner musicians played and many attendants were dancing. Madeline stood by and watched as the ladies were spun around the room. Alfred saw her staring and grinned before approaching her.  
“May I have this dance?”  
Madeline chuckles and takes her brother’s hand. “Of course kind sir.” The siblings take to the dance floor and Alfred begins to spin and twirl them around the floor with the other dancers. After a moment Madeline spots Ivan off to the side and realizes he is watching them, or one of them anyway. She giggles lightly.  
“I think someone is getting a little jealous.”  
“Huh?” Alfred lets his gaze travel the room, confused by what his sister had just said.  
Madeline grinned and motioned to Ivan without Alfred catching on. Ivan raised a brow at the action but made his way through the dancers to Alfred and Madeline.  
“May I cut in?”  
“Huh? Oh.” Alfred looks between Madeline and Ivan in confusion with a slight amount of hurt in his gaze as well.  
“Of course.” Madeline steps back from her brother, allowing Ivan to step in and take Alfred’s hands to guide him in the dance. Alfred’s confusion and hurt change to surprise and shock as Ivan leads him amongst the other dancers. And despite the odd looks the pair receive Alfred is happy to be dancing with the older nation. The night wears on and Alfred is soon sating the thirst he’s built up from dancing by having a bit of wine. Unfortunately for him he hadn’t had many opportunities to drink in his short life always having looked too young or been feeling too ill from internal conflicts to think about it. So it was no surprise to most that it didn’t take much to get him drunk. Madeline recruited Ivan into helping her to get her brother to his room.  
Ivan was one of those surprised by Alfred’s lack of tolerance for alcohol and was easily swayed into taking the young man to his room. Once shown the room Madeline said her farewells and bid them both good night as she went down to her room, leaving Alfred in Ivan’s care. The Russian easily managed to get Alfred into his room and onto his bed but was surprised when the drunk nation held tightly to him, pulling him down on top of himself.  
“Ivan.” Ivan felt himself stiffening at the soft manner in which the usually loud and boisterous American said his name. “Ivan.” This time it was accompanied by arms wrapping more securely around his neck and pulling him down so his face was inches from Alfred’s. He was also able to feel Alfred shift against him, rolling his hips up and bucking against him. ivan had to hold back his moan. He would not deny that he had strong feelings for the blond beneath him, and while he would love to ravage the younger male, he wouldn’t want their first time to be while one of them was drunk.  
“Ivan. Madeline thought you were jealous earlier. Were you?”  
“Fredka.” Ivan manages to grit out his name for the other while wondering how he was coherent enough to remember something like that. Perhaps it had been something plaguing his mind throughout the night. Ivan lets out a groan as Alfred leans up to nibble his ear. Fighting his urge to let this continue, he knows it can only cause them problems if it continues so he pulls Alfred’s arms from around his neck and pins them beside his head. “We must stop this. You are drunk.”  
“I am not.” Alfred bucks against Ivan once more, rubbing against the older man’s groin in such a way as to allow both to feel the other’s want. “Come on. Francis told me how we can do this.”   
At Alfred’s whined encouragement to continue Ivan stiffens and flares his nostrils. “Francis?”  
“Mmhm, he told me all kinds of things when he was helping me get free of Arthur.” As Alfred spoke he continued to grind against and tried to lean up to bite at Ivan. Falling back he frowned up at the older man who simply stayed leaning over him, still and with hooded eyes.  
“You have done these things with France?”  
“Huh? No, Gilbert was there and kept saying ‘no demonstrations Francy-pants.’”  
That seemed to cause Ivan to relax and made Alfred smile as he was able to move more tightly against the body hovering over him. “Ivan.” His voice was whiny as he tried to capture the other’s lips. “Kiss me.”  
That had Ivan freezing once again, though for a completely different reason than before. He looked down at the needy young body beneath his own and then let himself give in slightly to the other’s wants. He leant down and their lips touched for a moment, pulled back and then pressed more securely against one another. Soon Ivan was brushing his tongue over the soft lips of his partner and pushing it past them and into the warm wet cavern that was his mouth. The two went after each other’s mouths for several long minutes before Ivan had enough sense to pull back and let them both catch their breath.  
“That is enough for tonight, da?”  
“No, no Ivan.”  
“No, Fredka, you are drunk. Maybe we can allow this at another time, but I will not take you while you are like this.” I will not take you when you might regret it later, was the unspoken meaning Ivan refused to say aloud.  
Alfred pouts at Ivan’s refusal to go along with what he wants. “If we stop then will you still stay here tonight.”  
“Da, my room is...”  
“No, no, here. I want you to stay here with me Ivan.”  
Ivan looks down at his almost lover and sees his childish pout and lets himself smile. “Da, I will stay here. But we will not be doing anything more than sleeping, da podsolnechnik?”  
“Da.” Alfred chirps his answer as Ivan releases his arms and curls up next to him like a giant stuffed bear. Ivan wraps him in his arms and smiles before both fall asleep.  
The next morning Alfred wakes up first and finds himself snuggling into the warm pillow he found himself hugging. it took him a few minutes and the pillow chuckling before her realized it wasn’t a pillow. Shyly he looks up to see Ivan looking down at him with a sly grin.  
“Good morning Fredka. Your sister has been by already but left after spotting us.”  
Suddenly Alfred realizes their positions and blushes madly before sitting up. “Oh, we didn’t, did we?” At Alfred’s choppy questions and near panicked actions Ivan decides to put his mind at ease.  
“Nyet, we did nothing more than sleep. See, we are both still dressed.”  
And it was true, they even still had their shoes on, Alfred let out a breath in relief. “I don’t know if I could have handled that if we did.”  
Ivan begins to look upset, but Alfred has his back turned to him and doesn’t notice.  
“It would have been horrible if I wasn’t able to remember my first time. Madeline’s told me it should be special and something to never forget. Not like she knows from experience or anything but,”  
“Fredka. You are rambling.”  
Alfred turned as Ivan addressed him and then blushed even more when he realized Ivan was right. Despite that Ivan was glad that the reason Alfred was grateful was due to not wanting to have forgotten his first time. Alfred was right, it should be something special that he would remember and it made Ivan more happy that he had stopped them from going further than they had.  
“So, uh, why were we sharing the bed? You didn’t have too much to drink as well, did you?”  
“Nyet, you held onto me and would not let go.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry about that. It must have been uncomfortable for you.”  
“On the contrary, I found I rather enjoyed it.”  
“You, you did?”  
Alfred heard his voice squeak and could feel his face getting hotter by the minute as he and Ivan gazed at one another.  
“I would not mind picking up where we left off last night if you are up for it as well?”  
“Where we left off?” Alfred seemed to be growing more and more nervous as Ivan began to grin and lean forward. He gently took Alfred’s wrist and pulled him back to the bed, guiding him to kneel over his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
“Da, you were very adamant last night about wanting more than a few kisses. I managed to convince you to go to sleep.”  
“You, you did?” Alfred was suddenly growing more shy as Ivan wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him to him more securely. Alfred set both hands on Ivan’s shoulders to brace himself on the other.  
“Da, even though I very much wanted to continue.” Ivan leans up and kisses Alfred’s jaw gently before pulling back. “If you do not want this I will stop.”   
their eyes met as ivan finished giving Alfred an out from this if he wanted it. Alfred stared into the purple irises for a long moment before leaning in to take Ivan’s lips with his own. the two begin to press against one another as hands wander. They search out and explore each other’s bodies with hands and lips. Gentle touches bring searing pleasure and soon Ivan is twisting them so that Alfred is laying in the bed on his back with Ivan hovering over him. Soon clothes are being discarded and tossed aside until both are moving against one another with only flesh to separate them.  
“Ivan.” Alfred pants and a hand shoots out to the side. “The, the top drawer. I, I keep some olive oil in there.”  
Ivan brings his head up and quirks a brow at Alfred in question.  
“I its for my skin, I get really dry skin and olive oil helps keep it from drying out.”  
“Of course, I believe you Fredka.” Ivan grins as he reaches for the drawer and the lubrication Alfred is providing. Alfred can see Ivan isn’t really convinced as the bottle is pulled out. Ivan then sits back as he takes in the body beneath him. Alfred was still rather young, looking no more than 17 with sun kissed skin that shone with a slight slick of sweat from their activities so far. He still had slight hints of baby fat around him but you could also make out the hint of muscles that would soon make themselves known. With a gentle smile Ivan opens the bottle of oil and pours a bit onto his fingers before reaching down to rub at the tight ring of muscle blocking him from penetrating the blonde beneath him. Slowly he presses on and forces his finger to breach the muscles, Alfred winces as the finger enters him and Ivan leans forward to shower him with kisses and whisper soothing words to him. When Alfred manages to relax a bit Ivan continues, pumping his one finger in and out before pressing in a second. Soon he is stretching and preparing Alfred for what is coming. He adds a third finger and brushes something inside of Alfred that has him arching and moaning in pleasure.  
Satisfied that Alfred is ready for him Ivan pours a bit more oil onto his member before lining himself up and locking eyes with his soon to be lover.  
“Ivan.”  
“You are ready, moi dorugoi?”  
Alfred nods and pulls Ivan down for a kiss as Ivan pushes in slowly. Alfred tenses slightly at first from the pain but remembers Ivan telling him to relax and manages to force himself to. It still hurts but Ivan stills when his is fully inside, peppering Alfred with little kisses as he waits for him to adjust. Both are panting as Alfred bucks his hips and lets out a little whine. Ivan begins moving, slowly at first but when he brushes that one spot again and Alfred arches and lets out a loud moan, begging for more, he picks up his pace and begins to pound more quickly into him.  
Soon Ivan can feel himself reaching his peak and reaches down to take Alfred’s member into his hand, pumping it in time with their movements. Soon after they both cum, whether at the same time or one before the other they can’t tell. They lay there for several long moments panting in the afterglow before Ivan pulls himself from Alfred and pulls the sheets over them both so they can snuggle against one another.  
“Ivan.”  
“Hmm, what is it dorugoi?”  
“I love you.”


End file.
